New Perspective
by Lupinisthebest88
Summary: The same story of how McCoy and Jim meet but with a twist. Sometimes Jim needs look at thinks differently. Friendship Fic


**Author's Note: Hey I have been thinking about writing a Star Trek fan fiction since I saw the movie. I have never been into Star Trek so I am sorry if I get something wrong. I do not own Star Trek. **

**New Perspective**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The walk to the shuttle was short but miserable in the summer's heat. The events of the night before still baffled him. How had a trip to a bar to get a drink ended up with him getting beaten up and recruited all in the same night? When he thought about the night before it only served to remind him of the stinging of the cut on his head and alert him to the fact the whole left side of his face was swollen. But hey he was Jim Kirk he always got more than he asked for. There had been a high point of the night before he had at least managed to hit on a pretty girl before everything blew up. He made his way into the shuttle craft noticing the sea of red uniforms which donned the cadets. The shuttle was pretty crowded with everyone speaking in hushed voices as if it was a rule to be quit. He spotted a seat by a tall dark headed man. The man seemed to be staring out into space with a grim look upon his face.

As he sat down the man spoke "I might throw up on you" his voice had a south southern accent twain to it.

"I have had worse" he replied.

He had not meant to say that out loud but his mouth had opened to speak before he could think. He often seemed to have that problem. Thankfully the man said nothing in return. Hoping to dull the pain of the cut he remembered the bottle in his coat. It was a small silver bottle he always kept on him. Taking a swig of the brandy he remembers his manners and offers it to the dark headed man. He looks on as the man also takes a swig and hands it back to him. The expression on his face one of gratefulness. All of a sudden the expression changed to one of surprise.

"What did you do to your face" the man asks?

Oh, his face must look pretty bad from the night before. Maybe if he just plays it cool the man will let it go.

"Nothing big" he replies.

Turning his head away from the man hoping it will discourage further prodding.

He hears a muffled "sure" said under the other man's breath.

They spend the rest of the way there in an uncomfortable silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**Two hours later**

The room all of the new cadets where waiting in was huge with walls covered in red. A thin woman with black hair who was quite pretty was standing on a raised stage calling out room assignments. After a few minutes Jim heard his name.

"Kirk, Jim and McCoy, Leonard room R213" she said fast moving onto the next name quickly.

Jim made his way though the thick crowed of cadets to the lobby where roommates where meeting up. When he looked up to search for his roommate he saw the dark headed man from the shuttle. He made his way towards him though the groups of cadets trying to get to know each other.

"I'm Jim Kirk you must be Leonard McCoy" he said.

Leonard's expression showed surprise he must have realized this was the kid he sat by on the shuttle.

"Yes that would be me" Leonard replied.

"Do you want to go to our dorm" Jim asked?

"Sure" he received in return.

They made there way though the thongs of people to the outside. Kirk new the general direction was and began walking that way. If there was one thing he did not like it was silences.

"Did you know there would be so many people" he asked.

"Nope and there all so young" Leonard says.

"What and your not" he asked joking?

"Hey I know I am older than you" McCoy replies taking the joke well.

The carried the playful bickering on for a few minutes before McCoy stopped in his tracks. When Jim around to see why they stopped he noticed they were in front of the academy's hospital.

"Hey kid you should go get your face checked out" McCoy says.

What is he suppose to say to that? He had hated doctors with a passion since he was little. It was the doctor's fault when he had not read Jim's file and gave him a hypo spray he was allergic to at age 6. The nightmares he had suffered had deprived him of all trust for doctors.

Pulling out of his thoughts to responded he said "It's fine and I hate doctors."

He stared walking not looking back trying to get away from the hospital.

He heard McCoy's gruff voice from behind him "Well if you won't go I will just have to take care of it myself."

Jim turned and stopped to stare at him in disbelief.

"How" he asked?

The words came out of his mouth before he could think. A slight smirk came across McCoy's face.

"You better get used to doctors because you will be living with one for the next four years" McCoy finishes.

Then it finally clicked in his head, His roommate was a doctor. Well he was Jim Kirk he could get over anything.

"Fine" he says with a smile.

McCoy grins back and the continue walking. His past is finally behind him maybe he needs a new perspective too.


End file.
